Monster Falls: Redo
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! What if Jusenkyo was in Gravity Falls. What if a jerk poured it on everyone while they slept? How will gravity Falls handle this? Inspired by 'Emma Iveli'.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Falls: Redo

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

 **(Mal's Whistle)**

 **Slenderman** sang a merry tune as he ripped out the 'cursed' springs from the Ranma universe and planted them in the middle of the Gravity Falls forest.

" **And now...for something completely different!"** Said Slenderman as he called upon the winds, the rain, and the calamity...

…...

Dipper Pines yawned as he woke from bed. Yesterday had been very tiring, saving Mabel from those gnomes. He walked downstairs and opened the door to get the paper-

 **COWABUNGA DUDES!**

Shouted Slenderman as he rode in on a 100ft tidal wave that was made of Jusenkyo water and powered by a raging monsoon.

Dipper could do nothing but scream as the wave swept him and his family up...and more or less flattened the town...

…...

Dipper coughed out some water as he tried to get to his feet. But was distracted by the sight of his...BREASTS!?...THAT ARE ON FIRE!?...HE WAS ON FIRE!

Wait, no...now he was covered in leaves? Wait, now he was made of water? Now rock? Now cloud? To be honest, Dipper wasn't keeping track...he was too busy screaming in pain from the abuse his ever-shifting body was putting itself through...

…...

Mabel moaned as she tried to use her front hooves to drag herself along...while her fish tail flapped uselessly behind her...while keeping her horn high... _I don't feel right..._ Groaned a very sick Mabel...

…...

 _Well...this is new._ Thinks Wendy to herself as she stretches out her new giant, red wolf body...and her even more giant bat wings...

…...

Pacifica gasped after accidentally turning a pigeon to stone...causing her to trip over her nine orange tails...

…...

Panda Soos just ate bamboo content...

…...

All across town, people tried to adjust to the new reality...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: This story was inspired by** **Emma Iveli**

 **AN: I'm officially abandoning my other attempt at 'Monster falls', you want to adopt it you can have it(as well as any other stories I have).**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Monster falls: Redo ch.2 

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

... 

Dipper was in pain! Whatever this was, it was ripping his body to pieces! He couldn't- He COULDN'T TAKE IT! He- 

**SPLASH!**

Suddenly Dipper felt a wet freezing sensation, and like that. The pain was gone and he was back to normal.

"Wait, what?" Shouted Dipper suddenly. The Jusenkyo Guide simply sighed as he dumped the last drops of cold 'water' on him. "Right, 1 down...So many more to go."

"Wait!? Who are- But the man was already gone. Dipper groaned. "I have to find out what just happened to me! Quick!" He shouts out loud!

And then...he felt a cold breeze. He looks down and realizes he's naked in the forest. He flustered as he covered his crotch. "Uh...after I find pants." He admitted awkwardly...

Nearby, the Jusenkyo Guide sniffs the pail. "Wait, this isn't water! This...what is this?"

An invisible Slenderman chuckled. **A special 'curse modifier' of my own design...the boy need no longer worry about water...now it's worse!** The eldritch abomination cackled.

Then he remembered something...and grinned evilly... 

... 

Cologne sighed as she looked over the now waterlogged town. "Well, this is a fine mess." She looks over to her granddaughter Shampoo. "Shampoo! Go find your cousin Wendy and make sure she's alright!...Oh, and her father too...if you have time..." She said that last part with apathy... 

... 

Mable grunted in pain...her mermaid side screamed for water, but her unicorn side screamed for air! It was like both sides of her body were fighting...trying to rip her in two!

Fortunately, she was very close to a cold puddle of water...just a little bit closer-

Full Body Cat's Tongue!

Shouted the eldritch abomination as the curse 'locked' Mable in this form. He laughed, then gave a 'sympathetic' pat on her shoulder.

 **Cheer up my dear...beyond this ridge is a home for unicorns...I'm sure they'll 'help' you.** Mable was already scrambling the moment he said unicorns, Slenderman watched amused as she rolled down the hill where his finger was pointing...

Slenderman pulled out a phone. **Hello Celestabellebethabelle...remember how I didn't kill you? Well, now it's time to return the favor...**

... 

Soos; having just turned back to human...is now desperately trying to get home without anyone seeing him, a waterlogged newspaper the only thing covering his modesty.

Soos tried to calm himself. "Ooookay...so far so good...just a couple more blocks and I'll be home sweet ho-" 

BUMP! 

"GAH!" Screamed Melody. "GAH!" Screamed Soos. Accidentally rips newspaper in two, thus exposing himself.

Melody flustered at the sight. "Oh my!" Soos flusters and frantically covers himself. "Oh man! I'm sorry! I swear I'm not a perv! I've just been having a weird day!"

Melody Smiles awkwardly. "If by 'weird' you mean swept up in a tidal wave and turned into something else, only to then turn back naked...I can relate."

Soos quirked his eye brow confused. "Wha?" Melody giggled. "I'm not exactly wearing this trash bag for fashion."

Soos looks at her...and sure enough..all she was wearing a trash bag! "Wow! You are wearing a trash bag! I guess I didn't notice before on account of being distracted by your curve-

Soos turned scarlet and panicky over what he'd almost said. "Your...curve...YOUR CURVE! The curve your standing on! That's what I meant and nothing else! Especially anything that has to do with your cute body!"

Soos then slaps his own face berating his own stupidity...and unintentionally flashing Melody again. Melody couldn't help but giggle at his fumbling...and his 'excitement' for how cute she was.

Melody, then decided to take pity on him. "Relax...your not the first naked person I've meet today...pretty sure the whole town got affected...in fact...my apartment should be nearby..and I should have some spare clothes for you- 

... 

"Or not..." Said a shell-shocked Melody as They looked at the shattered and waterlogged remains that had been Melody's apartment complex...

Melody groaned. "Great, all my stuff, clothes and money was in there! What do I do now?"

Soos coughs and fiddles his fingers nervously. "Uh...my grandma lives nearby...she's paranoid about the 'second great deluge' so her house should be waterproof...if you like..I'm sure she'd let you stay...

Melody gushed. "Ahhhh...that's sweet of you to live in the same town as your grandmother."

Soos chuckle nervously. "Right...same town...not the same house...cause that would be weird..." 

... 

"Soos! You've found a woman! I'm so happy!" Shouted Abuilita happily. Soos just stared bewildered. "Uh...grandma? Your a chair..." he pointed out.

Aubilita reclines downward. "All the better for my future granddaughter-in-law to relax!" Melody, too shocked to say anything or do anything else...complies... 

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED? 

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
